projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Redfield
is a character from the Resident Evil series. History Resident Evil (Taken from Chris's story) July 24, 1998 The S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) Alpha team were sent to the Arklay Mountains to look into the disappearance of Bravo team. On arrival, all they found was Bravo team's downed helicopter and their dead pilot. Chris Redfield, one of Alpha's members, rescues Jill Valentine from a pack of wild dogs and starts running towards an abandoned mansion along with other members of their team since Brad, the team's pilot, flew off in terror. While exploring the deadly residence, he finds two members of Bravo Team: Rebecca Chambers and Brad Aiken. After moving them to safety, he explores more of the mansion while fighting off the terrors of the night, including Lisa Trevor, a young woman subjected to horrible experimentation. Beneath the caves, he finds Enrico Marini, Bravo Team's leader. He warns of a traitor within S.T.A.R.S., but was finished off by an unknown assailant. He discovers an underground laboratory and much more: it seems that Albert Wesker, leader of the Alpha Team, was the traitor. He lured S.T.A.R.S. to get combat data for Umbrella's B.O.W.s (Bio Organic Weapons). He then shoots Rebecca, then awakens the "ultimate life form" Tyrant. But the moment it awoke, it stabbed Wesker in the chest and tossed him aside. After dealing with it, he helps Rebecca and escapes with her and Jill from the mansion. Since it was moments away from self-destruction, he heads up to the heliport to send Brad a signal (the radio couldn't get reception.) As soon as Brad was arriving, Tyrant jumps up from below! Chris tried to fend it off, but his shots kept bouncing off. Brad then throws down a Multi-Rocket Launcher, which Chris uses to destroy it for good. The trio escape as the mansion exploded in the distance. Resident Evil 2 Chris is mentioned a few times by his younger sister, Claire Redfield where she arrives at Raccoon City to look for him. As she arrives at the STARS office in Raccoon City Police Department during the outbreak of the city, she found his diary as she reads it that he is no longer in Raccoon City where he along with Jill and Barry are going to the Umbrella Headquarters in Europe and also to forgives his sister for not informing her. Code: Veronica Three months later during Claire's story, Chris ends up being under surveillance by Umbrella as Claire emails Leon Kennedy about this situation. After receiving an email from Leon, a friend of his sister Claire since the Raccoon City Incident, he heads to Rockfort Island where he infiltrates alone by climbing the outer walls of the island. He learns that Claire was here at the prison but is now long gone. He also makes a startling discovery: Wesker is still alive. After a brief scuffle, Wesker overpowers him and tells him that Claire is in another Umbrella base in Antarctica. After arriving in the Umbrella base in the Antarctic, he finds his sister unconscious in a replica of Spencer's mansion, but the reunion was short-lived since Alexia Ashford summon deadly tentacles to separate both of them and Chris tells Claire to find Steve Burnside, a fellow prisoner from Rockfort who becomes injected with T-Veronica virus coming from Alexia's mutant strain turning him into a monster by her. After Steve rescues Claire after he was mortally wounded by Alexia's tentacles he returns back to his human form and finally confesses his love to her as he dies making Claire mourns his friend. Later, Chris watches his former captain and Alexia who finally transforms into her mutated state in a fight, but then she turns to him after Wesker retreats and Chris temporarily defeats her. After dealing with her, he finds Claire and Steve inside, but the latter was dead. They had no time to mourn since Chris had set the base to self-destruct as instructed by his sister. Alexia in her mutated state attempted to block their escape by releasing herself with one of her tentacles. They activate a weapon, the Linear Launcher, to defeat her but it needed time to charge. Chris urges Claire to head for the Harrier jet while he dealt Alexia. Claire reluctantly agrees and leaves. When Alexia blocks his sister to escape, Chris shots her in defeat as Claire escapes. Alexia weaken from her first defeat by him, now mutates into a insect cocoon like state with several appendages but Chris manages to defeat her again. Alexia becomes overwhelmed as several ants are gathered to help her in her state. While fighting, she leaves her cocoon and starts flying around in her third form that resembles a dragonfly. With the Linear Launcher fully charged, and with a single shot, Chris takes her down for good! His situation got more complicated when Wesker took Claire hostage. They scuffle for awhile, but Chris managed to use some hanging girders to his advantage and managed to escape as the base exploded around them. After getting onto the harrier jet and escaping, Claire tells Chris not to leave her alone again and Chris apologizes his sister that he has something he has to do and vows to take down Umbrella once and for all. Umbrella Chronicles February 23, 2003 After the incident in Rockfort Island, The Redfield siblings parted ways as Chris reunites with Jill while his sister Claire continues to serve some emotional support for Sherry Birkin. Chris and Jill joined a regional Biohazard unit and gotten new information on a new B.O.W in development somewhere in Russia. They head for the supposed base: A chemical processing plant hiding a secret Umbrella facility. They initiate a full-scale assault and fight their way through deadly traps and even deadlier B.O.W.s. They head deeper and deeper into the base and find themselves face to face with the experimental B.O.W. "T.-A.L.O.S." (Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System). Even after mutating to a more powerful form, the pair manage to defeat it, ending Umbrella once and for all. Revelations Rogue scientists were selling off Umbrella's assets, with rival firms and the Black Market competing to acquire them. With this new danger, Chris and Jill form the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) to stop further threats from bio-weapons. After a bioterror incident known as the "Terragrigia Panic", they learned of the ressurection of bioterrorists "Il Veltro". Chris was sent to Valkoinen Mökki, Finland, where the base of Il Vetro was supposedly located along with his new partner Jessica Sherawat. However, when they arrive they lost contact with BSAA HQ, forcing them to go without radio support. After reaching the peak, the pair witness a cargo plane crash into the mountainside. At the site, they find traces of a virus along with the dead pilot, presumed to be a Veltro operative. They head through a mining area and encounter a pack of mutated wolves. Chris managed to kill them with Jessica, despite having a wounded leg. At the end of the caverns, they find the Veltro hideout airbase. After finally getting into contact with Director O'Brian, they find that Il Veltro is indeed active again. He relays some bad news that Jill and her partner Parker were lost during their last mission. They were presumed captured by the terrorists, so the pair head back to base and commandeer a chopper to find them. With the help of operatives Keith Lumley and Quint Cetchem, Chris and Jessica locate the ghost ship. However, it is later revealed that they are not on the Queen Zenobia, but its twin Queen Semiramis. O'Brian gives the locations to Zenobia to Chris and Jessica, but were attacked by a Malacoda sea monster. After fending off its attack, they find an unarmed Veltro agent but was shot by Jessica. It turned out to be Raymond Vester, an agent of the FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission). After meeting with Jill, Chris and her team up to find the labs while Parker and Jessica find a way to stall the sinking ship. Once there, they neutralize the t-Abyss virus for good. While escaping, they find Parker wounded. Though they were unable to save him, he somehow managed to survive. Outside, the B.O.W. that Chris attacked earlier resurfaced for a rematch. With the help of operative Kirk Mathison, they destroy it for good. The mission wasn't done though: the Director comes clean and reveals that the Veltro returning was an act that he made himself in order to draw out the true villain: Morgan Lansdale. He also reveals a third ship, the Queen Dido. They were ordered to retrive a video which proves Morgan's connections to the Veltro and Terragrigia Panic incidents. They find Veltro's leader, Jack Norman, still alive in the wreckage. Out of vengeance for Morgan, he injects himself with the t-Abyss virus. Chris and Jill manage to defeat him and find his PDA with details of Terragrigia. Morgan was arrested and the FBC fell into decline. He and their organization group are also mentioned during the Harvardville Airport Outbreak where his sister, Claire is involved after the Il Veltro incident. The U.S. marines are used to exterminate the zombie outbreak instead of his group which Claire was helped by Leon who is now a government agent. RE: 5 2006 Chris and Jill receive a tip-off about the location of former Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer. They to the specified location in order to arrest and question him. On arrival, they find the bodies of Spencer's bodyguards brutally killed through "unconventional" means. They work through the mansion, memories of that terror-filled night coming back to them. In the last hallway, they head through the doors only to find Spencer's dead body...and Wesker. A fight ensued, and just when Wesker was about to deal the final blow to Chris, Jill tackles him, sending them both crashing through the window and into the chasm below. After 3 months of searching, the BSAA proclaimed that Jill Valentine was KIA. But Chris refused to believe that Jill was dead and started looking into any leads to her whereabouts. 2009 Chris' latest mission sends him to Kijiju, Africa to stop an upcoming bioweapon deal. After joining up with his new partner, Sheva Alomar, they head to the rendezvous point where a man named Fisher gives them their mission briefing, coordinates, and equipment. It seems that the residents were suffering from a new form of "plaga" and the pair were forced to fight numerous amounts of Majini while tracking down the bioweapon dealer Ricardo Irving. With help from other BSAA members, they eventually corner Irving in a mining area. A cloaked person, his partner, allows him to escape but the pair continue to chase him down. Their chase leads Chris and Sheva to an oil refinery, where Irving was hiding. He attempted to kill the BSAA agents by blowing up the refinery, but they manage to escape the inferno. Cornered, Irving used a last resort tactic: using a Dominant-strain Plaga to finally deal with the agents. He was soundly defeated, but revealed that the answers they were looking for are in the caves. They head into the caves and find an area filled with capsules. As their platform rises to Jill's, it is suddenly stopped by a creature called U-8. After defeating it, they find the capsule empty. Excella, Wesker's partner, denies any claim to knowing Jill, but Sheva says she is lying since she is one of TRICELL's co-founder. They found her in another lab, and unleashes a monster on them. After defeating the Uroboros Mkono, they find her again, this time with Wesker and the cloaked partner. When Chris demanded to know what happened to Jill, Wesker pulls off the cloak... and lo and behold, it was Jill all along. He tries to bring her back to her senses, but were overwhelmed. As soon as Wesker leaves, Jill manages to regain her mind but was starting to feel extreme pain from Wesker. Sheva finds the device on her chest and forcibly remove it. Relieved that she is alive and back to her senses, Chris wanted to stay and protet her but Jill insists that they stop Wesker before he finishes preparations. They find Excella again and try to stop her, but she gets away. Sheva then picks up a case of vials which Chris quotes that they must be important to be kept so closely guarded. Unfortunately for Excella, Wesker had betrayed her by injecting her with the Uroboros virus and mutates her into a giant monstrosity. Onboard the tanker, they defeat her new form and turn to Wesker. They receive a call from Jill and she explains that the serum they're carrying is what keeps the virus inside Wesker stable, but can weaken him if overdosed. After a very one-sided battle, they inject the serum into him. He flees to his airship with Chris and Sheva in hot pursuit. While they seemed to have the advantage, he tries to grab Sheva's leg and drag her down. With flashbacks to that day fresh in his mind, Chris jumps to save his teammate. Sheva manages to shoot Wesker in the face, but he still lives and is very angry. He punches a container of Uroboros and mutates for a final battle. The pair get seperated in the volcano, but Chris managed to push a boulder out of the way, allowing Sheva to regroup. They manage to overpower him and the ground beneath Wesker begins to break up. Jill and Josh Stone arrive in time to rescue them, but as soon as Chris reaches them the ground beneath him begins to crumble. He jumps to the ladder and grabs it one handed, and both of them are helped up. Wesker makes a last ditch effort by using one of his tentacles to drag the chopper down, but Chris and Sheva use two nearby RPG-7s to finally end the nightmare once and for all. As Chris looks to the rising sun, he realizes that someone like Wesker may rise again. So he decides to head back to the BSAA and pass on his skills to the next generation. Revelations 2: In the aftermath of the Kijuju Incident he was reunited with Barry as he let him join the BSAA as a combat advisor to train new soldiers and its future generations for their organization. At some point in his life prior to the Marhawa Academy incident, he was promoted to Special Operations Unit Captain. Chris is also mentioned by his sister Claire who is now the current member of the non-government organization group called Terra Save where she was kidnapped along with Barry's daughter, Moira Burton and other Terra Save members at Sushestovanie Island to be experimented on by Alex Wesker who calls herself as the Overseer by injecting them with t-Phobos virus and to lure them out on the island. She also stated to Moira that her brother Chris was the same as her father Barry after she was closely hit from behind from Evgeny Rebic's sniper rifle. In the end of Revelations 2, Chris is mentioned again which a BSAA member informs Claire that he's in China where he along with Piers and his men are sent to deal the C-Virus global outbreak in Resident Evil 6. Claire tells him to tell Piers Nivans to "look after him" before hanging up. Chris is also playable in Raid Mode in his Langshiang attire in Resident Evil 6. RE: 6 December 24, 2012 Chris, now a Special Operations Unit Captain, is dispatched with his new partner Piers Nivans and several members of the BSAA to the European province of Edonia where new B.O.W.s called J'avo have been given to rebels in the midst of a civil war. After discussing their attack strategy, and a few encouraging words, they head out. Once they reach the next point, they are ambushed by the J'avos and their APCs (Armored Personnel Carriers) were destroyed. The situation gets more grim as an Ogroman is released, but the group's rookie, Finn, uses the remaining APC power to injure it greatly. They head for Edonia City Hall to regroup when one of the soldiers is injured. Chris goes to rescue him while Piers covers him, and with Finn's help, they were able to save him. They blow up the bridge to stop any more incoming J'avos, then head for the rendezvous point. They eventually meet up with DSO agent Sherry Birkin, who Chris remembers from Claire's stories, and Jake Muller, whom she was tasked with protecting. After a brief skirmish with a pair of Ogromans, they call a chopper to escort the two out of there. After finally getting to City Hall, they encounter many Chrysalids and a woman in a blue dress named Carla Radames who claims herself as Ada Wong. She explains that the orginazation "Neo Umbrella" was responsible for giving the rebels the B.O.W.s as well as the C-Virus used to infect them. It was a trap however, as most of their squad, save Chris and Piers, were infected with the said virus and mutated into Napads. Chris was sorely beaten by Finn who is now a Napad until BSAA support units ended the fight. Chris was then taken to a nearby hospital. Chris awakens with self-induced amnesia, and finds himself wracked with guilt and runs from the hospital before anyone could check on him. Over the months, he became a moody drunkard and frequents a bar in eastern Europe as the bar patron known to him as the stray dog and their worst customer. 2013 Piers finally tracks down Chris to the bar he drinks at and is disgusted at his current state. He forced him to confront his past by showing photos of the ill-fated Edonia mission, but to no avail. But after seeing the BSAA logo on Piers' jacket, the other patrons revealed themselves as BSAA agents. Piers told his partner that he was ordered to take him back by any means neccessary. They were quickly dispatched to the Lanshiang province in China. They were to head to Waiyip, where UN members are held captive in the midst of a Neo Umbrella bioterror attack. They fight through the infected as they make their way to point Ace of Spades. After freeing the captives, they escape the building before the area is hit with a BSAA Air Strike. Upon finding a cluster of Chrysalids, the memories of Edonia flood back into him, causing a vengeful outburst from him vowing to destroy "Ada" for the deaths of his comrades. They encounter Sherry and Jake again, but were attacked by a swarm of J'avo. Chris decides to continue chasing the cold blooded killer who took another of his teammates. While going through the Poisawan district, they encounter the killer: a B.O.W. called Iluzija. They manage to defeat it by using the building electricity system. Just then, "Ada" reappears and shoots one the remaining soldiers with C-Virus dart and it mutates him into a monster, forcing Chris and Piers to take him out. Piers reprimands Chris that if he wasn't so full of vengeance, the squad could have lived and going so far as to forget the mission. Chris snapped and briefly came to blows with his partner before continuing. At the Waiyip River, the pair were ambushed by a helicopter but managed to take it out. They see "Ada" go into a warehouse and chase after her, only to find that Leon and his partner Helena were doing the same. The agent argues that she needed her alive as a witness, but Chris argues that she was behind everything. Leon goes on to reveal that the true mastermind was National Security Advisor Derek Simmons. When Chris said that he lost his men to her, Leon says that he lost 70,000 people (Tall Oaks incident that Leon quotes "It's Raccoon City all over again") including President Adam Benford because of Simmons. During their argument, Carla uses a flash grenade to stun the pairs and escape. Chris and Piers go after her while Leon and Helena head for Simmons. They catch up to her at the docks and manage to board the freighter and corner her on the bridge. She then reveals her plan: to spread the C-Virus and recreate the Raccoon City Incident on a global scale. Just as she was revealing this, she was shot down by Simmons' henchmen and she falls into the edge below to her death but left behind a case filled with strains of an enhanced C-Virus. They learn that a nearby ship is filled with gas-form C-Virus aimed for the mainland. They attack the freighter, but was too late to stop the launch. The entire city of Tatchi became a zombie-infested terror zone. Leon contacts him and requests that he saves Sherry and Jake from Neo Umbrella's underwater base, but also learns some surprising facts: not only does Jake have the C-Virus antibodies, but he is also Wesker's illegitamite son! He decides to retire from active duty after rescuing the pair and pass on his position to Piers. When he met up with them, Chris tells Jake that he was the one who killed his father. After a tense moment, Jake lowers his gun saying that there are more important things to worry about. As they make their escape, the B.O.W. Haos tried to stop them. Chris and Piers stay behind to deal with it while Sherry and Jake make their escape. With an injured arm and no other way to save Chris, Piers injected the C-Virus into himself. With new Electric powers, they take on the Haos in its next phase. They manage to kill all of its organs, effectively destroying it. As they made their way to the escape pods, Piers, knowing that he would mutate completely, shoved Chris into the pod alone and stayed behind with the sinking facility. Haos tried to attack Chris' pod one last time, but the electricity from his partner's arm finally destroyed it and vanished with the explosion. He was rescued by BSAA agents the next morning. Chris then vows to stay in the BSAA in honor of his partner's memory. Crosspedia Entry A member of the anti-bioterrorism organization B.S.A.A. Formerly a member of the elite special forces division of the Raccoon City Police Department, S.T.A.R.S. After leaving that post, he continued his pursuit of the pharmaceutical company "Umbrella", the entity responsible for the development of viral weapons. In his career as a B.S.A.A. Agent he also became involved in the Queen Zenobia cruise ship incident, which he and Jill succeeded in bringing an end to the organization called Veltro and those behind them. Tough and resilient, Chris has made it through many seemingly impossible missions, aided by his unfaltering mental strength and keen powers of observation. Not only is he capable with a variety of weapons, he is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Gameplay In Project X Zone, Chris first appears in Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising and reappears in Chapter 21: The House of the Dead. In Project X Zone 2, Chris first appears in Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland. Chris uses a variety of firearms: hanguns, assault rifiles, grenades, grenade launchers, RPGs, magnums, knives, as well as the Pale Rider magnum and the Hydra shotgun found in Revelations. He is also skilled in CQC tactics. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: S.T.A.R.S. Jacket (ATK +337, TEC +30, HP +5000, Skill SP Cost down 20%) Accessory: Nemesis Parasite (ATK +20, DEF +230, TEC +20, DEX +50, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is Ride on Sea from Resident Evil: Revalations. Ride on Sea -Resident Evil Revelations- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Ride on Sea (Project X Zone) Ride On Sea (Project X Zone 2)|Ride on Sea (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine List of Quotes - Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine (PXZ2) Gallery RE_REV_UE_chris_121219.jpg|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil Revelations) video games resident evil artwork chris redfield marvel vs capcom 3 3543x5079 wallpaper_www.wallpaperno.com_19.jpg|Chris Redfield (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) jill-and-chris-resident-evil-34767465-410-595.jpg|Chris and Jill (Resident Evil) sheva-alomar-and-chris-redfield-in-resident-evil-5_1280x800_57229.jpg|Chris and Sheva (Resident Evil 5) Resident-Evil-6-Chris-Redfield-resident-evil-30430156-830-346.jpg|Chris and Piers (Resident Evil 6) Category:Capcom Category:Resident Evil Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters